Why does this stuff happen to ME?
by my0xtreme0hope
Summary: The queen is dead, and Rose is the main suspect. 2 days after escaping, Rose arrives in La push, where Paul sam and jake imprint on her. How will she deal with her boys when Dimitri is one of the gaurdians sent to track rose down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Why does stuff like this happen to me?**_

Green .Green and more Green fly by me, while im driving in the black suv I stole in Seattle. Loking down at the gas meter tells me that I am close to empty. Shit.

I have been on the run from court for two days now, and I have not gotten any sleep, or food in those days. I'm at my very end, but I have to keep going or I'll be dragged back to court for my unjust exucation. I have been wrongly accused of killing queen Tatiana, and no one belives I didn't do it.

***FLASHBACK***************************

"How could you do that Rose?" My best friend Lissa asked. My sigh of announce was not unheard, I've told them time and time again. I DID NOT MURDER THE QUEEN BITCH. Right this moment im sitting in a stone and steal cell, staring into the eyes of my best friend.

When I tell her that I did not murder the queen, Lissa stares into my eyes and says the words that everyone else who has come to see me has said, and it still tears the pieces of my heart in two hearing them "I do not belive you Rose, and I hope that on the other side you can be happy, and not be an attention hogger.' With those words she left me, and those words threw me into a mental drive to get out.

**END FLASHBACK**

I pull up the Suv to a gas station of a reservation called La Push, and looking at the sky tells me that it is twilight on a human scudule, and I promise myself that ill actually find a place to sleep tonight. I can take one night off of the run.

**********next day*************

When i wake up, i discover it is almost noon. Walking into a CVS to grab some snacks i run into something that resembles a bick wall. Looking up i relize i ran into someone not a something, and that someone is HOT! The guy is wearing jeans that are slung low on his hips, and has an eight-pack leading down in a V to thoose low-slung jeans.

Hot damn i think i just wet my painties.

Looking into his blackish eyes that are way darker than mine, i feel like he just completed a huge piece of my soul. Smirking the guy takes my hand and introduces himself as Paul.

"Hi, I'm Rose." Paul looks like i just gave him the secret to the universe. One thing i know is that i can't even think about my past live. Paul is now my live.

**PAUL'S POV**

Walking thru CVS to get some snacks for the bonfire tonight. I felt someonerun into me. Looking down i see a women who is shorter than me by only a few inches with a waterful of silkey dark brown hair, and a bodythat lowers any females self esteam by just being in the same room as her, is the someone that ran into me. Looking in her brown eyes i feel all of the ties to the pack, and my family dissapper and re-tie itself to this women. Shit i just imprinted and i don't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry, the weeks just flew by. I know this is short, but you deserve an update.

I do not own either series.

**WHY DOES THIS STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ROSE POV**

Talking to Paul is one of the most natural things in the world. It is like what Paul has to say is so monumental; you don't ever want to stop listening to him.

I didn't even realize that we both bought our items and left the store. Right now we are at a beach.

"Hey Rose, tonight me, my brothers, dad, and some of my friends are having a bonfire tonight. Do you want to come?"

Huh shirtless hottie wants me to meet his gang. Uh, of course I want to go. Well I better not appear like I'm desperate or anything. "Sure I'll go, but isn't it a little early in our relationship to meet the pops?" I tease. Yup defiantly do not sound desperate.

Grinning he answers "For you, nothing is too fast. So meet here for the bonfire?" Smiling at him I get into my car (I guess I drived it over from the store?) but not before hearing him yell "It starts in 3 hours".

Looking at the clock I realized we talked for four hours, without noticing the time flying by. Shaking my head I peak a look and see Paul staring at me driving away.

************3 HOURS LATER****************

Paul walked me down the beach. It turns out that the bonfire is on the beach. Paul says that we are on first beach, and he also loves fighting, eating, and an adrenaline rush. Is he perfect for me or what?

Paul has two brothers. The oldest is Sam at 21, then Paul at 19, and last is Jake at 17. All in all Paul seems like he loves his family, and is any girls dream guy.

Reaching the pit I see that the youngest people are a set of twins that look like thiere fourteen. The oldest is a guy in a wheelchair. The guy in the wheelchair comes over to us, and begins to speak. "Hello you must be Rose. My name is Billy, and you already meet Paul, but here is my other two sons Sam and Jake."

The first guy has short hair, and muscels all around. He looks to be 21."Hello Rose, my name is Sam. Is this a-hole treating you right?" Sam says. Even when calling Paul an asshole, Sam had an affectianote tone in his voice. Looking in Sam's eyes i feel another piece of my heart become whole. His eyes turn from calm to shoocked, and then adoriation.

"Hey, Rose. My name is Jacob, but you can call me Jake." Jake says. Jake has his hair in a pony tail that reminds me of Dimitri. The kid is a year younger than me, but looks like he is Paul's age. While Paul looks like he is in his early twentis, and Sam looks like he is twenty-four. The wierd thing is, that i have a connection with him to.

Oh, shit. I have i thing for all three brothers.

*********End of chapter 2**********

Sorry, i know that i took a while to update, but i have good reasons. First i had to study for my exams, then i become a nerveouse wreek while waiting for the results. The funny thing is that i got a 91 on almost every one. hmm, that is weird. Now it is Summer Vacation, and this weekend i have just been sleepiing.

Hey did any one notice, how time flys by when you get older?

Oh well.

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER.


	3. AN

Sorry guys, I have been thinking of doing this since Halloween but I only now decided. All of my stories are up to be adopted, and if you wish to adopt one please PM me and I will post your name on the My0Xtreme0Hope fanfic page. Now I will have a story on my page listed as _**ideas for authors**_ and be for Harry Potter and listed as OC. This is where I will put any ideas I have and challenges. I am still under debate about deleting my stories, but I know I won't delete them (if that is the case) until June.

~My0Xtreme0Hope


End file.
